Endemoniado, sellado y confundido
by MarioJPC
Summary: Nuestro Inuyasha no es un don Juan, excepto si tenemos en cuenta a las dos chicas que le beben los vientos... Pero a él no le importa, ahora sabrá aun máslo qué es ser perseguido por las mujeres


Hola de nuevo fan de Inuyasha, aquí llego con otra historia de Inuyasha, que espero que sea más corta que la anterior; pero bueno. Ya acabo de ver el futuro de la serie de Inuyasha, y no es tan simple como podríamos haber pensado. Así que seguiré con mi proyecto de hacer historias que encajen como episodios cortos de la serie. Esto es que no continúen, si no que complementen la serie hasta el momento visto en serie y comic de mi país. Será cómico y no intenta aprovecharse económicamente de esta serie, que pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y demás firmas comerciales. Ahora sin más dilación: el relato, inspirado esta vez en Buffy Caza vampiros (adivinad qué episodio)

Endemoniado, sellado y confundido.

Capítulo 1º- Viajes y desplantes.

Era una mañana tranquila en la época dorada de1996, una chica con pijama de mezcla de algodón y poliéster se desperezaba al oír el despertador. El sol brillaba, la gente empezaba a salir a la calle y ella estaba llena de fuerzas…o lo estaría si cierto medio demonio la hubiese dejado pegar ojo. Sí amigos, la vida de Kagome Higurashi no era sencilla, ni siquiera en su propia casa. Ahí estaba ella… Con otro examen de recuperación especial cuando era puente para todos los demás. Su hermano volvería a casa de campamento por la tarde, mientras ella se dedicaba a devanarse los sesos en un examen para el que no había estudiado: - ¡Qué bien viven algunos! – resopló Kagome mientras desayunaba arroz recalentado y té rápido. Su madre había ido al mercado temprano… Por lo menos tuvo el baño para arreglarse un rato.

Su día fue lo usual de los exámenes de recuperación: Prisa, desespero y frustración. Además de quedarse metida en el instituto toda la mañana, así que será mejor ver el día de sus amigos en la Época de las Guerras Civiles. Allí teníamos a un entretenido zorro, un pasivo demonio guardián, un ceñudo medio demonio y una pareja malavenida; la razón de estas desavenencias prematrimoniales era, por enésima vez, los "hábitos" de cierto monje: El burdel del pueblo vecino, las jóvenes de la aldea, un par de damas de viaje y unas sacerdotisas de visita en el templo habían recibido las "proposiciones" del monje; como lógica "reacción" una serie golpes procedentes de un Boomerang gigante en manos de una muy susceptible y poco razonable (y no olvidemos que su prometida) Sango:

-Miroku ¿Cómo es posible que se te ocurra intentar engañarme? ¡Con unas sacerdotisas con votos de castidad!- Preguntó exasperada Sango- ¿Es que no tienes vergüenza?

Miroku miró con expresión sorprendida a Inuyasha y éste le contestó con una mirada de frustración, contestando ambos:

-¡Pues claro que no!- Dijeron al tiempo.-Si él la tuviese no hubiera dicho a Kagome que si quería tener un hijo con él nada más conocerla o a cualquier otra ya de paso…

Bueno, esto lo dijo Inuyasha mirando a otro lado mientras lo hacía, ignorando las más que evidentes gesticulaciones procedentes de Miroku pidiendo silencio y la poderosa aura combativa que estaba exudando Sango (posiblemente procedía de esas venas de la frente). Mientras empezó a intentar golpear al monje depravado está gritó exasperada:

-¿Qué tú hiciste qué…?

-Bueno...No te conocía, ella enseñaba las piernas, le robé los fragmentos de la Joya después de verla bañarse y…- Miroku se vio interrumpido por el golpe de una furibunda Sango y una mirada acusadora de Inuyasha. Pasado el rato Sango bajó a la aldea dejando a los dos solos. Con Miroku apenas despierto empezó a terminar a recriminarle también Inuyasha:

-Mira que eres miserable Miroku, ¡Babeando y arrastrándote por cada mujer que ves! ¡Ya tienes una chica a la que has prometido matrimonio y con la qué vives día tras día! ¡Y más aun…Tenemos que derrotar a Naraku y no podemos distraernos en tonterías como líos de faldas!- Dijo Inuyasha tajante con esa voz con la que hasta un buenos días parecía rebatir el derecho de los demás a mirarle a la cara.

Miroku normalmente ignoraba muchas críticas con una sonrisa y un poco más que un comentario para cambiar de tema, pero Inuyasha lo había molestado de verdad. Cuando estás rodeado de mujeres, por lo menos convives con dos, lo mínimo es tener a un camarada con el que reír te; era una ley de Buda (o por lo menos eso pensaba él, porque era una constante lo de la camaradería masculina frente a los maltratos de la vida familiar) que Inuyasha le diese una palmada en la espalda y comentasen lo que cada uno había hecho con una mujer…pero Inuyasha era un santurrón en ese aspecto y bastante tontorrón, y además en cierto aspecto falso así que era hora de ser brusco:

-Mira lo que dice la sartén al cazo, quítate que me tiznas- empezó Miroku- Tú y yo estamos en la misma situación, somos acosados por mujeres que nos aman y no podemos elegir.-Y antes de que Inuyasha pudiese decir más que ¡Hey!-Al menos yo soy más considerado que tú puesto que reparto todo el amor que tengo entre varias mujeres, tú tienes a dos seguras y eres incapaz de acercarte a ellas…aunque admito que la no muerte y esa relación esquiva que tenéis no es lo mejor; pero Kagome por el contrario estaría más que dispuesta a…-en medio de esta perorata Inuyasha gruño y se le cortó.

-¡Cállate si no quieres que te corte la lengua!- mientras intentaba evitar el rumbo que tomaba la conversación…

-Bueno, pero si un montón de mujeres guapas y jóvenes te ofrecieran sus atenciones ¡Seguro que reaccionarías como yo!

-¡No me compares contigo maldito y sucio baboso…Pervertido!- Y se fue con viento fresco a buscar a la anciana y a Sango para alejarse de Miroku. Pero al llegar junto a ambas, escuchó:

- ¡Desde luego estoy harta de estos chicos! Ambos son unos traidores…

Evidentemente Inuyasha decidió hacer una retirada táctica…hacia el único sitio donde no tendría estupideces de la pareja en guerra. Era frustrante perder el tiempo y él conocía a la persona responsable. Kagome…

Persona que por cierto no se sentía muy responsable de nada ahora mismo, todo el mundo la miraba como si hubiese matado a alguien. Tenía recuperaciones de la mitad de las asignaturas, y eso era algo malo para su expediente y para su futuro, además que lo peor era que sus mejores amigas no la ayudaban para nada; siempre curiosas por la relación con Inuyasha… ¡No había forma de concentrarse así! Necesitaba algo para relajarse, y eso era algo que su hermano ya le tenía reservado.

Ella no esperaba estas dos sorpresas para cuando regresara: por un lado la visita de Inuyasha y por otra la sorpresa de su hermano; que por cierto estaba atravesando la puerta delantera de su casa al tiempo que Inuyasha atravesaba la puerta de la cocina.

Souta saludó a todo el mundo y subió deprisa al piso de arriba con un enorme paquete, pero necesitaba algo que… No, no lo encontró excepto uno… Mientras abría cajones y armarios su madre le preguntó: -¿Qué buscas hijo? ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-Sí mamá –contestó Souta-y te tengo una sorpresa pero necesito botecitos de cristal de estos-Dijo Souta enseñando a su madre el bote que usaba Kagome para guardar los fragmentos con el único que les quedaba. Su madre cogió el frasquito y se lo llevó:

-Espera que te los encuentre-dijo su madre saliendo del cuarto. Volvió enseguida-Sólo quedan dos.

-Bueno no te preocupes, espera que te doy tu sorpresa-Souta se metió al baño con los frascos y los llenó de una sustancia gelatinosa, incluido el del fragmento. Cogió uno y se lo llevó ilusionado a su madre.

-Toma mamá es lo que he hecho en el campamento, jabón artesanal, he hecho suficiente para todos… A Kagome se lo dejo en el baño.

Su madre sonrió, y cogió el bote:

-Muchas gracias cariño, te voy a hacer una cena especial…-Dijeron bajando pero al llegar a la cocina vieron a Inuyasha que se había ensuciado de Curry accidentalmente, al olfatear los tarros de la cocina.

-¡Ay no, ¿¡Cómo te has puesto?-se lamentó la madre de Kagome- Souta llévate a Inuyasha a lavar.

Así los dos se fueron al baño… Pero Inuyasha repuso que era perfectamente capaz de lavarse sólo. Justo cuando iba entrar Sota al baño, su madre le llamó.

-¿Oye Souta? Tu hermana volverá pronto y se irá ya mañana, que es tarde… ¿Dónde has dejado el trozo de cristal que había en alguno de los tarros?

Souta perdió el color, y corrió arriba…Busco un rato hasta que recordó dónde estaba… Tenía que estar en el bote que tenía Inuyasha, entró rápido al baño, que ya había abandonado Inuyasha y encontró el bote casi vacío y con la Joya en el fondo. Limpió el bote y lo dejó en le cuarto de su hermana. Justo casi cuando su hermana entró por la puerta principal. Lo que se perdió Souta en el piso de arriba fue que Inuyasha (que había usado el jabón artesanal porque los demás le producían picores) bajó a la cocina a ver si por fin comía algo. La madre de kagome pareció oler o respirar algo y se giró. Su corazón (el de la madre de Kagome) dio un vuelco, nunca se había fijado en lo guapo, bien formado e interesante que Inuyasha era…Se sonrojó como una colegiala. Intentó iniciar una conversación con este pedazo de… Bueno respiró:

-Inuyasha, querido, quiero decir… ¿Te gustaría cenar algo en especial?

Inuyasha evidentemente tiene unos gustos muy claros de comida:

-¿Tiene ramen? Me gustaría comer algo de ramen de ternera…

La madre de Kagome no perdió tiempo, y salió por la puerta y se fue a comprar…

Cruzándose con su hija, por la que se lamentó, pese a todo no quería hacerla daño; pero en el amor y la guerra, todo valía. Cuando llegó kagome fue a su cuarto, y Souta le estaba esperando y le entregó un bote de cocina con un líquido:

-Esto es lo que he hecho en el campamento, jabón- disimuló Souta. Si llegaba a enterarse que casi pierde la joya, sería hermano pequeño muerto.- ¿Qué tal se te ha dado el día a ti?

-Agotador…-Dijo su hermana cayendo a la cama-ahora me bañará…Gracias por el jabón.

Y en esos momentos su madre volvía cargada de la compra, pero se pasó como una exhalación por su cuarto.

Ya próximamente la siguiente parte… De cenas y desayunos –Por cierto para los que me hallan leído, en el anterior fic usé chistes de Lamú


End file.
